


Of Talent and How to Get it

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I made myself sad, enjoy, if might not be entirely canon compliant at this point, mostly?, this was supposed to be cute I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: When a child is born, their parents may pick one skill that the child will be, without a doubt, talented in.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kushina, she should be a genius!" Minato protested. "Like me! Like you!"

  
"But Fuuinjutsu is what remains of my clan!" Kushina protested. "That's what he should be talented in!"

  
"But if she's a genius-" Minato started.

  
"Sensei." Kakashi interrupted. "I know what you're going to say but I'm a genius. Am I good at Fuuinjutsu? No."

  
"Jutsu invention?" Minato tried.

  
"Teamwork." Kushina countered.

  
"Fighting." Kakashi proposed, and both of them turned to stare at him, incredulous. "Geesh, nevermind then."

  
"Surviving?" Minato offered, and Kushina opened her mouth to retort, but then stopped.

  
"Survival by any means necessary." She corrected, pulling him close. "I don't want to bury our child any more than you do."

  
***

  
The night that Uzumaki Naruto was born, his parents were dead before they could chose what he would be talented in.  
And, as the only remaining member of their family, with their dying breaths, Minato and Kushina left the choice to Kakashi.

  
It took years before he even _knew_. Years before Naruto got something that he was _talented_ in, rather than good in through hours of hard work.

  
And it was -


	2. The rest of Team 7

Hakate Sakumo lost his wife the night that his son was born. It took time to get over her death- in which time he still had to pick a talent for his son on his own.

  
The answer came soon enough (and, strangely, too late) when Kakashi started saying that he wanted to become a shinobi - that he wanted to be _the best shinobi_.

  
So, with a few words, he gave Kakashi a genius mind and always adapting body. Perfect for a shinobi, and easily rephrased for any who wished to follow in his direction for their child.

  
~~It still wasn't enough when Kakashi was seven and a shinobi and Sakumo was an outcast hated by his own village.~~

  
***

  
The night that Uchiha Itachi was born, his parents decided that his talent would lay within being a shi obi.

  
They saw how much it hurt him though, their son who loved peace and the village above all else. ~~How it destroyed him unti~~ l

When Uchiha Mikoto became pregant, they spoke about what talent he (or she) should have.

  
And it wasn't just Mikoto and Fugaku talking about it. They brought Itachi into it.

  
And in the end they came to the perfect decision for everyone involved.

  
~~At least that's what they thought until Sasuke was eight and Itachi finally broke. When he listened to Danzo for Sasuke's sake.~~   
  


***

  
Haruno Sakura was never meant to be a shinobi. When she was born, her parents gave her near-perfect control (because nothing in life in ever truly perfect). ~~They didn't realize that they split her soul in half.~~

  
When they registered her into the Academy, they thought that after graduation she would take up a civilian life. They thought she would live happily. ~~They were wrong.~~

  
 ~~They didn't realize.~~ How well control translated into the life of a shinobi.

  
By the time they realized what had happened to their daughter she was too far out of their reach for them to do anything about it. ~~By the time they realized war had arrived.~~


End file.
